


Haunted

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Scary Nights [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old hospital was falling apart. It was dirty and grimy and looked like a nasty place to have been even in its glory days. He had done research, the place was a travesty when it was open. Poor patient care, and an even worse mortality rate. It probably should have bothered him that Darcy was so excited to go to a, as she put it, paranormal hotspot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Haunted

Bucky x Darcy x Steve

 

How Steve had managed to get himself roped into this, he had no idea. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that when Darcy asked she had been naked and basking in the after glow of another lustful night. Bucky had laughed when she asked but he agreed with little trepidation. Steve wasn't so sure. 

The old hospital was falling apart. It was dirty and grimy and looked like a nasty place to have been even in its glory days. He had done research, the place was a travesty when it was open. Poor patient care, and an even worse mortality rate. It probably should have bothered him that Darcy was so excited to go to a, as she put it, paranormal hotspot. 

She had explained when she asked that she loved the whole ghost hunting thing. They had always known she liked horror movies and Bucky was more than happy to watch them with her especially when she got freaked out and curled into his side, but Steve really wasn't a fan. She told them that this place was supposed to be haunted and 'wouldn't is just be so cool if we saw a ghost or something?' 

Bucky laughed harder and told her he was fine with the idea but they'd need to find something for the old man to do. Steve scowled, affronted by the unspoken accusation that he didn't know how to have fun. Bucky teased and poked and picked until finally Steve agreed and Darcy set out to make plans for a weekend trip up state. 

The day they were supposed to leave arrived quickly, but as they were packing up the last of their stuff in the rental Pick up truck Bucky got a call and he was off on a mission leaving Steve and Darcy to make the trip alone. 

Darcy looked bummed by Bucky's absence, but Steve assured her that he would do everything he could to be as fun as Bucky. Darcy smiled and slid across the bench seat. 

"You're plenty of fun, Captain." She whispered in his ear. Steve was never more glad the highway they chose for their journey was not well traveled by other vehicles. Keeping the truck on the road with her head between his thighs proved more difficult than one would think. He resisted the urge to pat himself on the back when they were done and were still alive. 

The trip was only a few hours. By the time they got there, it was late afternoon. Plenty of time to unpack in their cabin and then head out to their destination. 

Steve parked in an empty lot next to the building and looked up at it through the windshield. The building was brick but the red was fading into something resembling more of a brown. Most of the windows were either broken out or boarded up and graffiti covered portions of the wooden boards and plaster columns. 

When Darcy brought this idea up he had been nervous but he pushed it down because she had been genuinely exited and he didn't want to rain on her parade. Now sitting in the car next to said building the nervous feeling returned at full force. 

Before he could voice his discomfort he heard the car door open and close. He watched through the windshield as Darcy passed in front of the car and walked toward the building. When she stepped up onto the porch, she turned to wave him over.

Steve sighed before climbing out of the truck. When he turned back to the building he found the porch empty. He muttered a curse under his breath when he reached the stoop to find one of the boards on the door missing. 

"Darcy." He muttered in exasperation.

"Come on babe." She called back though. It took a bit of doing but he eventually got his broad shoulders through the small opening. He looked around the lobby and found Darcy on the stairs to the second floor. She turned to him. "Come on." She waved him over before heading up the rest of the way. 

"Darce, be careful please." He called after her. 

"I will." She replied as she made it to the top. Steve walked up after her, stopping beside her. They looked around. 

"What now?" Darcy smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"This way." She pulled him along behind her. As she turned into a another hallway she let go of his hand and ran ahead, ducking into a room at the end of the hall. Steve sighed again. 

Steve made it to the room and stepped inside. He found Darcy sitting up on an old exam table facing the door. "Hey doc, I'm ready for my physical." She said, smiling at him wickedly. Steve took a deep breath. 

"Darce, I don't think..." She cut him off with a pout. He rolled his eyes stepping up to her. She took the gesture as acquiescence and pulled him to stand between her legs. He looked down at her with his Captain America is disappointed in you look, but she just smiled back up at him.  

Darcy pulled down the collar of his t-shirt and leaned forward, trailing kisses across his neck. It wasn't long before he gave in, running his hands up under her shirt. She moaned happily. 

Steve wasn't sure how long they had been going at each other, but when he pulled away Darcy was panting and her shirt was laying behind her on the table. When he moved back in to continue a loud crash stopped him short. Darcy mewled in protest.

"What was that?" Darcy pulled at his shirt.

"Something probably just fell." She said not really caring. Steve wasn't convinced even as she pulled him close enough to trail kisses across his neck. He looked back toward the door and Darcy sighed in defeat. "Seriously Steven, your missing like my best moves here." Steve looked back at her when she used his full name. She only ever really did that when she was really annoyed with him. She did the same thing with Bucky.

"I'm sorry doll. Are you sure this place is safe?" He asked looking back out the door. 

"I didn't see any structural problems on the report to the city." Steve's head whipped around to look down at her. 

"How did you get a hold of the report?" He asked, she looked sheepish. 

"I may or may not have asked Jarvis to 'acquire' said report from the city records." He squinted at her. Before he could say anything another crash sounded, startling them, this time, closer.

This time Darcy didn't argue when he turned away. "Ok, maybe we should check it out." She relented. 

"We aren't doing anything. You're going to sit right here and wait for me to get back." She pouted. 

"But what if I miss something cool. Or what if I get attacked by a ghost?" Steve sighed shaking his head.

"For once could you not argue and just wait here?" She pouted but relented. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her before he left.

Steve made his way back down the hall. He stalked quietly, using all his training to remain stealthy. He made it back to the stair case looking down over the edge. There was nothing below but dirt and trash. Steve remained still, listening, examining ever sound every detail. He didn't know what, but something was wrong.

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by a blood curdling scream. Darcy's scream. He didn't hesitate, tearing off back down the hall where he'd left her alone.... Helpless.... Exposed. 

Steve cursed his neglect when he reached the exam room. It was empty an the only thing that remained of Darcy was her shirt. 

"Fuck." He cursed Turing back to the hall. 

"Steve!" He heard around the corner and down the hall. He followed Darcy's voice. She sounded terrified. Another crash sounded behind him but he ignored it as he continued on. 

The end of the hall turned in only one direction. A shadow cast against the far wall, big hulking, dwarfing even his own. He disregarded his own safety and ran toward it. "Steve!" He ran faster.

Steve followed the shadow down hallways. Turning right then left then right again. He finally came to an abrupt halt when he reached a dead end. He was breathing hard, and he felt like his small self for the first time since he became captain America. 

He was panicked in a way he'd never been before. What was he going to do? How was he going to find her, to get her back? Bucky was going to kill him.

As his thoughts ran wild he failed to hear the footsteps approach him from behind. Nor did he notice the shadows that trailed along the walls. 

Steve lurched forward with the heavy weight that landed on his back. He stumbled putting his hand out to steady himself. The sounds of laughter filled the hall. Two distinct sounds he knew all too well.

"I'm touched babe." Darcy murmured nipping at his ear as her arms tightened around him. "You're cute when you worry."

"I told you this would freak him out more than anything just jumping out at him." Bucky's voice sounded amused. Steve whipped around and Darcy's grip tightened at the sudden movement. 

"This was all a joke!? A set up?!" He practically screamed indignantly. " I can't believe you two." He continued prying Darcy's arms off of him. She dropped to her feet and skirted around him to stand next to Bucky. "Do you realize what you've done to me. What you did to me?" He continued a little calmer. "I thought..." He looked to Darcy desperately. "I thought I'd lost you." He said it a little softer.

"Hey, Steve. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out that badly. It was a joke, it was supposed to be funny." 

"It wasn't." Tears skirted the rims of his eyes. Darcy looked like she was about to cry herself, the look of heart break crossing her face.

Bucky scoffed leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Knock it off punk." He scolded. Darcy looked at Bucky confused. She looked back to Steve, he was doing his damnedest to hide a smile. Her confusion turned to outrage.

"Are you kidding me!" She punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "You're such an asshole!" She screeched. He laughed.

"I'm sorry doll, actually no I'm not. You deserved that." He told her amused watching her face turn red. She huffed turning away from them. 

"Hey, why are you mad at me?" Bucky asked standing up straight. 

"Because he's your stupid friend." She replied stomping off the way they had come. Bucky turned to Steve.

"I swear to Thor punk, if she cuts me off your going to pay." He threatened his old friend. Steve scowled. 

"If she's not going to have sex with you she's not gonna have sex with me either." He defended following Bucky after her. They caught up with her standing on the top of the steps looking down at the foyer.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Steve told her. They stood on either side of her. She didn't reply. 

"Darcy?" 

"Guys, where's the front door?" She asked the curiosity giving way to terror. Bucky and Steve looked down into the foyer their eyes going immediately to the blank space in the wall where the front door should have been. The wall was seamlessly blended as if there had never been a door there to begin with. 

"We must have taken a wrong turn or something." Bucky murmured mostly to himself. Darcy looked up at him. 

"Really?" He looked down at her then up at Steve. He nodded. 

"Yea.. Yes, of course." He confirmed. 

They hadn't taken a wrong turn

 


End file.
